Heroes: Part 1
by LittleTalks99
Summary: When Raphael is walking with his pet Spike, Mutagen is thrown at them and things change; big time! Spike gets Mutated and it turns out Spike is girl! Now the Turtles will have to face life with a new friend...and soon to be lover for Raphael. Will the Turtles survive? Raphael X Mutated! Female! Spike, Donnie X April, Leo X Karai, MIkey X Leatherhead. Rated T for now.
1. Mutated

**Chapter 1: Mutated**

Raphael had three other Mutant Turtle brothers; Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. He also had a human friend named April O Neil, a Rat father named Splinter, a Mutant friend named Leatherhead and one of five (the other four being Raph's brothers and Splinter) enemies of The Krang and Foot Clan. Raph also had a pet turtle named Spike. He found Spike when he was exploring the sewers when he was kid, if you were wondering.

Raphael was going on a little stroll with his pet Spike on his palms after some training, (it was about 7:00 PM) trying to get some time away from his brothers. He loved his brothers and all, it's just sometimes he needs some time away. Besides, Spike never gets some time out of the Lair anymore so this is the perfect time to take a stroll with Spike and talk about his feelings to his pet Turtle.

"Training today was kind of challenging," Raph confessed. "But I really don't know why, it just felt challenging. Maybe because I was training extra hard? I really don't know." Spike just laid on his shell carefully on Raph's palms, chewing on a leaf.

"As much as I don't want to risk anything, I've always wondered what it would be like for you to be mutated," Raph said. "What type of personality would you have? How old would you be? What would you think of me? I suppose I'm rambling but you'll listen, you're my best buddy. I love you man." Raph then decided to walk back to the lair when he heard a "_THUMP!_".

"_What the..._" Raph thought. "_What was that?_" Raph then heard another _"THUMP!"_, but louder. He then turned around to find Krang Mutagen being thrown by him. Raph avoided the Mutagen as it fell onto the ground and broke. It started oozing all over the ground.

"_What the shell is going on?!_" Raph thought, angrily. Another Mutagen was thrown at Raph, with Raph avoiding it again...or so he thought. The Mutagen hit his left leg, injuring his leg and causing Raph to fall. Spike got near the fallen Mutagen and started to mutate into a Mutant Turtle.

"SHELL!" Raph yelled as he tried to get up but his injured (and now bleeding) leg was proving it difficult for him to do so. "How am I not mutating again? What the shell is going on and..." He noticed that Spike was mutating and started to get up even faster.

"SHELL! SHELL! SHELL!" Raph yelled at the top of his lungs. He finally got himself up and ran to Spike. By the time he got there, Spike had mutated into a female turtle that looked to be about his age. She was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Spike!" Raph yelled, picking up Spike and putting him in his arms. Raph was suprised to see that Spike was actually a girl of all genders; for the longest of time, he always thought Spike was a boy. But now wasn't the time to be surprised Spike is a girl; now's the time to get help. Raph started running back to the lair as Spike opened her eyes. Blood was dripping from Raph, but again, getting help and getting back to the lair was more important.

"Ra-Raph?" Spike asked afraid but quietly, using her newfound ability to speak. "A-are you-" Spike was interrupted by Raph.

"You're going to be okay!" Raph said. "Just stay with me?"

"A-are you going to be o-okay?" Spike quietly asked again, but loud enough for Raph to hear.

"Of course I'll be okay!" Raph said. "Just stay okay for me!"

"H-how did this h-happen?" Spike asked.

"Someone threw some Krang Mutagen at us and it mutated you," Raph said. "It must have been the Krang!" Raph noticed that no more Mutagen was being thrown at them, but then noticed The Krang were chasing Raph and Spike.

"Shell!" Raph yelled. "I knew it!"

"A-are we going to g-going to-" Spike was once again interrupted by Raph.

"We can't let the Krang find out where the Lair is, so we're going to find another place to hide until the Krang can't find us," Raph said, running even faster. "I know a place that only I know of."

"W-where?" Spike asked.

"You'll see in a minute!" Raph said, running even faster. Raph and Spike eventually got to a tunnel that led to Raph's secret place. Raph went to the left of the Krang and jumped in a hole that led to Raph's secret place, eventually getting in there with Spike. It wasn't very big so the two had to cuddle each other to fit. The two hid as the Krang lost sight of the Turtles.

"The ones known as The Turtles have been lost and those known as The Krang cannot find those known as The Turtles," One of The Krang spoke.

"The ones known as The Turtles cannot hide from those known as The Krang forever," Another Krang spoke. The Krang then left and went to search somewhere else.

"What were they?" Spike asked quietly hoping the Krang would not hear her. Spike wasn't as scared as she was earlier.

"They're Krang," Raph explained in a faint whisper. "Aliens from another dimension. They happen to be the ones responsible for us being mutated, as well as my brothers and my father. Spike...are you okay?" Spike nodded.

"Does the fact that I'm a girl surprise you...at all?" Spike asked, blushing.

"Well, it does..." Raph replied, blushing. "But it's not a bad thing. I just thought you were a boy...but then again, I guess I didn't think about your gender too much until now." Spike noticed Raph's blood on her leg, then noticing Raph's still bleeding leg.

"Raph, you're still bleeding," Spike said.

"I know," Raph said. "But we'll get it to stop once we get back to the lair. We'll wait a minute longer in here just to stay safe, but then we'll get back to the lair." Spike nodded as she laid her head gently on Raph. She knew that she would be safe.

Meanwhile, Leo, Donnie, Mikey and April were in the Sewers as well; except they happen to be looking for Raph since he's been gone longer than usual.

"Where could Raph be?" Leo asked. "Is he really still stressed out over training?" Donnie noticed the fallen mutagen that was ahead of them, and the blood.

"Guys, I think something happened," Donnie said. "Take a look over there!"

"THE KRANG WERE HERE!" Mikey yelled. The four ran over to the scene, with all of them cautious.

"Careful, April," Donnie said, making sure April didn't touch the Mutagen. "We wouldn't want you to get mutated."

"What could The Krang being doing here in the sewers?!" Leo asked. "And why is there blood here?!"

"There's a bloody path that might lead us to something!" Donnie said, noticing the blood trail.

"I think we should follow it," April said. "It could be my dad!"

"It could also be Raph..." Leo said. "Didn't Raph take Spike on a walk with him?"

"Yeah, he did," Donnie answered. "It could be Raph and Spike!"

"Only one way to find out," April replied. "Let's follow the trail." The turtles nodded as they followed the path. As they continued to follow the path, the blood got less and less until the path ended.

"Is this it?" Leo asked. "I think there's more to find out here."

"Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, I'm so glad to see you all!" Raph said, running towards the four with Spike.

"Raph! What happened?!" Leo asked. "And who's this turtle with you?"

"I was going on a walk with Spike when The Krang threw two Mutagen at us! The first one I avoided no problem, but the second one managed to hit my leg and trip me. Spike fell down and got mutated! We ran away from The Krang and managed to find a spot to hide from them!"

"I was just about say that Spike might be a Mutant!" Donnie said. Donnie then looked at Spike more closely, looking at her femininity. "But...Spike's a girl!"

"Spike's a GIRL?!" Leo and April asked.

"Uh yeah, that's what Donatello said," Mikey said. "Don't you two listen?"

"Raph's leg was bleeding earlier but it stopped bleeding," Spike said. "I think you need to take a look at it when we get back to the lair, Donnie."

"Wait, Spike can talk?!" Donnie asked. "And she's a teenager like us...I really need to study Spike to know how the Mutagen has affected her. But yes Spike, you are right, I will need to take a look at Raph's leg first."

"Hey Donnie, when you do that studying, make sure I'm there to monitor everything so Spike doesn't get hurt or Spike doesn't get bored," Raph said.

"Wait...will the studying hurt?" Spike asked.

"No, it shouldn't hurt," Donnie replied. "You shouldn't feel any pain at all...for the most part."

"_I seriously hope Master Splinter is understanding and willing to accept Spike for who she is,"_ Raph thought.

"Do you think Splinter will be mad?" Raph asked.

"I honestly don't know," Leo replied. "But we'll find out when we get back."

Five minutes later, the Turtles return to The Lair, with Splinter sitting on the couch and for some reason watching an Alien Soap Opera called Lance and Janice.

_"I don't have the capacity for love, Janice! I was cursed by a tribe of Gypsy Ninjas as a kid!" The character Lance said._

_"I know Lance, I was IN that tribe of Gypsy Ninjas!" The character Janice said. _

"Sensei, something happened and you need to know!" Leo said as he noticed his father was watching an Alien Space Opera. Splinter saw his sons, April and the new turtle and turned his TV off.

"Sorry my Sons, I was watching a Space Soap Opera," Splinter replied. "Now what is it you are going to tell me? And who's the new Lady Turtle with you?"

"Sensei, when Raph was going on his walk, the Krang attacked him and Spike, which resulted in Spike mutating into a Female Turtle and they had to hide!" Donnie explained.

"Oh, Spike is a girl?" Splinter asked. "That's certainly surprising...but not as surprising as other things I've seen. As for the whole incident, are you all okay?"

"Yeah Sensei, I'm fine," Raph said. "Donnie's going to check out my leg since it did get cut, but I'm good."

"I'm okay too," Spike said. "S-Sensei...are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you or Raphael when you didn't intend for it to happen?" Splinter asked. "Raphael probably did his best to avoid the damage while protecting you but things happened the way they did."

"Will Spike be able to stay with you guys?" April asked. "Because I don't know how I'd manage having Spike stay with me at my Aunt's house.

"But of course," Splinter replied. "I would not just let Spike be unprotected in the Sewers. She is now in our family and as important as all of us. She will start training in Ninjitsu tomorrow. By the way, Spike, would you like a new name or you okay with the name you have now?"

"I really don't mind the name Spike," Spike replied.

"How about Spika?!" Mikey asked. "It's Spike, but with an A at the end instead of an E! It's perfect for a girl!"

"Wouldn't it be pronounced as Spik-a instead of Spike-a?" Donnie asked.

"I don't care!" Mikey said. "The way I had it was perfect."

"I'm okay with Spike," Spike said. "Really, I actually really like my name."

"Thank you so much Sensei!" Raph said. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for letting Spike stay!"

"You are very welcome, Raphael," Splinter replied. "I am going to continue watching my Space Soap Opera. You all should stay in the sewers for the rest of the night."

"Hai, Sensei," Everyone else said. Splinter turned on the TV to continue watching his Space Soap Opera.

"Hey Sensei, may I ask what this show is called?" Leo asked.

"It's called Lance and Janice, would you like to watch it with me, my son?" Splinter asked. "I think you might like it."

"Maybe later," Leo said. "But I gotta make sure Raph is okay." Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April and Spike left the main room and headed their way towards Donnie's lab. A few seconds later, they got into the lab.

"Is Raph okay?" Spike asked nervously.

"Raph's going to be okay, Spike, I promise," Donnie said.

"Donnie may be a dork but he'll make sure I'm alright," Raph said. "I'm fine." Donnie looked at Raph's open wound until finding out it could be infected.

"The wound could be infected, so I'll have to clean it before I bandage it," Donnie said. "It might sting a little bit."

"I'm fine," Raph said confidently. Donnie got his first aid kit and then started to clean Raph's wound. When he was finished, he applied the bandages on the wound.

"There we go, all better," Donnie replied. "Spike, if you don't mind, would it be alright if sometime I would study you and see how the Mutagen has affected you?"

"Well, you said you were going to do it earlier so I guess," Spike said.

"Oh yeah, I did," Donnie replied. "But you don't have to be studied right now. Besides I gotta finish up an invention. April, will you help me out with the invention? I need someone to help me out."

"Sure," April responded. The two got to work on Donnie's invention.

"Alright," Spike replied. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh, Splinter didn't mention where you'd be sleeping!" Leo said. "Don't worry, we'll find you somewhere to sleep."

"She can always sleep in my room," Raph said.

"Where will you sleep though?" Spike asked.

"I can always sleep on the floor, you can take the bed," Raph replied.

"But that doesn't seem fair..." Spike said. "There must be another bed or..."

"Or what, may I ask?" Mikey asked.

"N-nevermind...it's...stupid," Spike said.

"No, no, tell us," Leo said.

"You're opinion matters here," Raph said.

"It's kind of embarrassing to talk about," Spike said.

"Are you asking if you and I could share a bed?" Raph asked, blushing.

"Y-yes..." Spike said, blushing red. "Is that...bad?"

"As long as Splinter doesn't mind then I don't mind," Raph said. "Are you alright with that though?"

"I'm okay with that," Spike said. "Thanks for not thinking my idea is crazy." Raph blushed as he gazed into Spike's brown eyes.

"Beautiful..." Raph thought.

"Looks like love is blooming!" Mikey said. Raph and Spike sighed.

Things were starting out good for the newest Turtle, Spike and everyone else. But it's all just begun. And little did they know that more was surely to come.

**A/N: Hello people! Today I got the first chapter of my newest story, "Heroes: Part 1", complete! Don't worry, there is more to come! I hope you like what I have so far. As you all know, this is somewhat of a remake of the "one-shot" story Raphael and Spike: Their Little Moments. And to be honest, this will have some lemons and limes like that story had...okay? This part mostly focuses on Raphael and Spike, but it does focus on Donnie and April, Mikey and Leatherhead and Leo and Karai as well. The second part will focus on the same thing, but will also focus on Ratchet and Clank (as well as Captain Qwark and other Ratchet and Clank characters) since the second part will be a crossover between TMNT 2012 and Ratchet and Clank. As you have noticed, Raph is IN LOVE WITH SPIKE. OH YEAH. AND SPIKE RETURNS THE FEELINGS. OH YEAH! Stay tuned for the next part! **


	2. Training

**Chapter 2: Training**

The next morning, Donatello, Raphael, Spike, Leonardo and Michelangelo were waiting for Master Splinter to come into the training room and give Spike her mask and start training. The five start in a straight line, with Spike in the middle. Spike took a look at her left, with Leo by her side and Mikey by Leo's. Leo was meditating while Mikey...he was trying to sleep. Spike looked at her right with Raph by her side and Donnie by Raph's. Raph and Donnie were waiting patiently for Master Splinter to come in.

"_What's taking Sensei so long to come? It's been five minutes and he isn't here?_" Raph thought. Raph began to think of the night before, while waiting for Master Splinter to come.

_"Raph, are you sure you're okay with this?" Spike asked nervously. "I...I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." _

_"It's alright, Spike," Raph said. "I really don't mind sharing a bed. It's not like sharing a bed with Mikey. Spike giggled as she gently got into right side of Raph's bed. Raph got on the left side of the bed. Spike felt relaxed and comfortable as she saw Raph by her side. Raph smiled as he pulled up the blankets to the bed. Spike gently closed her eyes as Raph closed his. As long as Raphael was there with Spike, she had nothing to worry about. He would protect her. _

_The next morning, Raphael noticed that somewhere during his deep slumber, he had wrapped Spike in his arms and she was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Raphael noticed Spike was still in sleep so he gently moved away from Spike, as much as he didn't want to. He eventually got off the bed and noticed it was the time for training. _

_"Time to wake Spike up..." Raph thought to himself. Mikey entered the room, getting close to Spike._

_"Mikey, don't!" Raph warned Mikey. Mikey got extra close to Spike._

_"WAKEY WAKEY TOFU EGGS AND BAKEY!" Mikey yelled, alarming Spike and waking her up._

_"Mikey, you idiot!" Raph yelled. _

"Mikey, you need to stay away," Leo said, trying to make sure Mikey didn't fall asleep. "I know Sensei is not here but he'll come any second now." Raph snapped back to reality.

"I can't help it, man," Mikey replied. "When an opportunity to sleep in comes I need to take it."

"Well, this isn't an opportunity to sleep in," Leo responded. "Stay awake." Raph took a look at Spike to see she was a little nervous.

"Hey Spike, you doing alright?" Raph asked. Spike nodded.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little nervous is all," Spike replied.

"It'll be fine, I guarantee there is nothing to worry about," Raph said. "Besides, if anything goes wrong, we're all here to help you out." Master Splinter finally arrived in the Training room with three different masks with different colors.

"I am very sorry I am late, my children," Splinter responded. "I have gotten a little too hooked onto a Space Soap Opera, but I am here now."

"Are those masks all for me?" Spike asked.

"Why yes," Splinter responded. "You get to chose which one you want to use. Do you want the pink one, the yellow one, or the green one?" Spike took a look at each mask individually, but took a liking to the Pink mask the most because of its similarities to Raph and his red mask he wears.

"I'll take the Pink mask, Sensei," Spike responded. "I...I like the color."

"Very well, you will wear the Pink Mask," Splinter replied. Splinter put the Pink mask on Spike's face, in honor of Spike.

"Dude, you look so cool!" Mikey shouted. "You're a female ninja turtle!" Spike blushed a little.

"Good choice on the Mask," Donnie said.

"I must say, she doesn't look half bad with the pink," Leo said. "You picked a good color.

"You kidding? She looks awesome!" Raph said. "Pink's her color!" Spike blushed even more.

"_I'm glad he thinks so,_" Spike thought. "_I wonder if he thinks I'm cute. Beautiful even._"

"Spike, are you ready to train?" Splinter asked. Spike nodded as she got up along with the Turtles.

"Spike, your training will start very simple," Splinter instructed. "You will start training by attacking a practice dummy." Spike nodded as she started to attack the training dummy with her hands and feet. To everyone's surprise, she seemed to be getting the hang of attacking a dummy. She attacked it with ease, as if she was a pro.

"She's doing really good," Leo said.

"You kidding? She's doing great!" Raph said. Spike blushed as she continued to practice with the training dummy until she tripped and fell down on the ground, thinking about Raph. Raph ran towards Spike, making sure she was okay.

"Spike, you alright?" Raph asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Spike said, blushing. "Did I fall?" Raph led out his hand and Spike grabbed onto it and held it with her two hands. Raph helped Spike get up as her face became as red as a tomato. When she stood, Raph's green eyes stared at Spike. Not that she minded.

"Dude, Spike's face is as red as a tomato!" Mikey said. "Spike has a crush on Raph! Spike has a crush on Raph!" Spike hid her face away from Mikey.

"N-no I don't!" Spike said. "I just fell and he helped me up...I'm clumsy, alright?!"

"It's alright if you do," Leo said. Raph started to blush a lot.

"Raphael and Spike are in love! Raphael and Spike are in love!" Mikey teased.

"Mikey, you are making me uncomfortable," Raph said. "Stop it or else I'll have to-"

"Enough, Raph," Leo said. "Mikey's just teasing."

"How did I do?" Spike asked.

"Spike, you have great talent, I can see it in you," Splinter responded. "But...you seem to have a little bit of trouble focusing sometimes. You'll need some help with that. But before we continue your training, may I speak to you in private?" Spike gulped.

"Of-of course, Sensei," Spike said nervously.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, I just need to speak to you," Splinter responded.

"Alright," Spike said.

"Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, will you make sure Michelangelo stays put and doesn't try to spy on us?" Splinter asked.

"Of course, Sensei," Leo said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Raph asked. "It's your guy's business."

"You're only saying that because Spike is involved," Mikey replied.

"We will be right back," Splinter said. Splinter and Spike left the training room and into the main room. The two sat down on separate chairs.

"Spike, I've notice you got distracted when Raphael said you were doing great," Splinter explained. "You also seem to blush a lot when you are near Raphael. You especially seem to blush when he's...touching you or very close to you. Do you have a crush on Raphael?" Spike blushed bright red.

"Y-yes...Sensei," Spike replied.

"Ah, I figured so," Splinter said. "Because this is your first day of training, you may watch everyone else train and then continue training. But you have a long way to go to be a master of Ninjitsu."

"I understand," Spike replied.

"Good," Splinter said. "Let's go back." Spike nodded as Splinter and Spike entered into the training room again. Spike may have a long way to go, but she's starting off good. Maybe she'll get to explore New York with the other Turtles and April...maybe.

Meanwhile somewhere else in New York, Karai was being punished by The Shredder, AKA, her...father. Baxter Stockman, Dogpound and Fishface were watching The Shredder punish his daughter.

"Karai, you have failed to destroy The Turtles and find Splinter," Shredder said.

"I know...father," Karai replied. "I'll try harder to find them and destroy them."

"That's why I've hired another girl to help you destroy The Turtles," Shredder replied.

"Another girl?" Karai asked. "Who could she be?"

"She happens to be your cousin, Lotus Blossom," Shredder responded. Karai instantly started to bow down to her father.

"No father, not her!" Karai yelled. "Anyone but her! I'll try even harder to destroy The Turtles and find Splinter! Please! Don't have her come!"

"It's too late for me to change my mind now, Karai," Shredder responded. "I payed her a good amount and she agreed to assist us in destroying those meddlesome turtles and Splinter. Besides, you could use the extra bonding with your cousin."

"But father, she doesn't care about The Foot Clan," Karai responded. "She only cares about Money, and is only doing this for Money."

"Yes, that may be true," Shredder responded. "But, she's a dangerous Kunoichi, a better one then you. When motivated, nothing will stand in her way. She will prove useful in our war against The Turtles."

"She's only stronger by only two years," Karai responded. "Two years!"

"Two years is a long time, Karai," Shredder responded. "She will be here tomorrow. Now train up."

"Yes...father," Karai said, sighing shortly afterwards. She had a hatred for her cousin, but had to deal with it because she was her cousin...that didn't change the fact that she was her bitter rival. A tear was shed from Karai's eye as she walked away from Shredder.

_"There's more to life then killing The Turtles and Splinter..."_ Karai thought as she continued to walk away. Another tear dropped down from her eye when she thought about Leonardo, the eldest son of Hamato Yoshi. Karai may be appear to be evil on the outside, but in the inside, she was just a girl who hid her feelings.

**A/N: Hello! This was Chapter 2 of Heroes! Things are only just beginning ..;) I decided to add a new character into the story, a character who appeared from the 80's TMNT, but I decided to give it a little twist. Lotus Blossom would be the Cousin of Karai and an incredibly dangerous but greedy girl. She's two years older then Karai, so that makes Lotus Blossom 18 here. Hey, this is my story and I will do what I damn please lol. Will I add Casey Jones and Mona Lisa in the story? I might...but I might not. But Casey and Mona would be dating and Mona would not be a Mutant. c: Yup, adding my own twist on things is fun! That's all for now. :)**


	3. Fight Or Walk Away

**A/N: I apologize for the long waiting period, but I am a very busy person. And I barely have any motivation to write sometimes lol. But enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Fight Or Walk Away**

After many hours of progressive training, it was time again for The Turtles to go out into New York City. But this time, Spike would be joining them...hopefully. They just needed Splinter's permission to bring Spike along.

"Sensei, everyone else is going up The Surface...can I please come with?" Spike asked, teary eyed.

"I don't know," Splinter responded. "You'll have your brothers to help protect you, but there are many dangerous things in New York...including worrying about The Shredder and The Foot Clan..."

_"B-brothers?!"_ Spike thought. _"Didn't I just tell him I had a crush on Raphael earlier?!"_

"_But Spike isn't my sister by genetics..."_ Raph thought.

"Sensei, Spike will be safe as long as she's with my brothers and I," Raph said. "We've protected April, haven't we?"

"Trust us, Sensei," Leo responded. "I think this would be good for Spike, to see what's beyond The Sewers. She's going to get a little lonely down the Sewers by herself, don't you think?" Splinter took a deep breath, exhaling in and out until he made his decision.

"Not yet," Splinter said.

"Awww!" Spike and Raph said, unhappy with their Sensei's decision.

"Why not?!" Spike asked, teary eyed.

"I do not think you are ready, Spike," Splinter responded. "But if you continue to train and train hard, as well as get your weapon, I will allow you to go up to the surface with your brothers."

_"There he goes using that term again," _Raph thought.

"A-alright..." Spike said. "I suppose you do have a point. I am just starting out."

"I'm glad you understand," Splinter responded. "You're taking this better than any of your brothers had in the past. Especially Raphael."

"Sensei...why do you?" Spike mumbled quietly but then realized her "brothers" were still here. "Never mind..."

"No, do go on Spike," Splinter said. "You need to be honest with your feelings. My sons, you may go." Leo and Raph nodded as the four Turtles started running to the Surface, not before Raph waving goodbye at Spike. Everything was silent until the boys were gone, with just Splinter and Spike left.

"What was it you were going to say, Spike?" Splinter asked.

"I just am curious as to why you call them my brothers..." Spike mumbled quietly, having Splinter not hearing her.

"What was that?" Splinter asked. "I didn't hear you."

"I am curious as to why you call the turtles my brothers even though we aren't genetically related," Spike said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Oh, that? I didn't think you would mind that. Do you not like that?" Splinter asked. "Even if you aren't related to them you can still call them your brothers. Family. Now I am aware of your crush on Raphael, after all, you told me you had one, so I guess I can understand why you would be uncomfortable with that."

"Oh, I see," Spike replied. "Thanks for telling me. And no, I don't mind."

"You are welcome, my child," Splinter said, giving Spike a hug.

Meanwhile on the surface, the four turtles were roaming New York, searching for Krang Droids and/or Foot Ninjas. So far however, they haven't found anything interesting.

"I want Pizza," Mikey said.

"You always want Pizza, Mikey," Raph said.

"I know," Mikey said. "When can we get it?"

"Soon," Leo responded.

"I haven't seen anything remotely interesting yet," Raph said. "You know, I wish I would have stayed down and hanged out with Spike."

"Wait, guys, take a look at this!" Donnie said, pointing at something below them. It was Karai by herself.

_"Karai!"_ Leo thought, with mixed feelings. He didn't know what to think about her.

"Hey guys, you feel like giving her a beat down?" Raph asked. "Because I think she needs one."

"Hey, keep it down!" Leo silenced Raph. "She's a kunoichi, she could hear us!" Karai looked up to see the four Turtles had found her.

_"Great..."_ Karai thought, somewhat furious. _"Normally I'd love to try to "hang" with the boys but they had to be here this night of all nights. Stupid Lotus Blossom." _Rain started to pour down like waterfall.

"I already heard you," Karai said, catching up with the Turtles. "You want to give me a beat down, huh?" She tried her best to keep her spicy attitude, though it wouldn't be easy considering things she has to worry about.

"What are you doing here, Karai?" Leo asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"What, can't a kunoichi stroll around town?" Karai asked. "You know, Foot Ninjas like to have fun too."

"And whoever said they deserve to have fun?" Raph asked angrily. "They work for a guy who wants to kill Hamato Yoshi just because they both fell in love with the same woman. His stupid vendetta isn't going to get him anywhere and is only going to get him and the rest of The Foot Clan killed, including you."

"I know, right?!" Karai said. "There's more to life than his vendetta! But you missed one small detail: You and Splinter will be dead in the end, not us."

"So is that why you haven't killed us yet?" Leo asked. "Because you acknowledge that this is all a waste of time?

"Pretty much," Karai said. "You know, if I was the Shredder, I'd try to become your allies. You guys really fascinate me. But considering I'm not the Shredder, I don't make the rules. So I'll have to kill you all in the end, even though I don't want to. Oh well. That's just life I suppose." Leo became furious inside, but tried to control it, as to where Raph just became furious.

"If you don't want to kill us, why don't you just leave the Foot Clan?" Donnie asked. "You can make your own decisions, you know." Karai's sly smile turned into a malicious frown as she ran towards Donnie, but was trapped by Raph and Leo.

"You know I can't do that!" Karai yelled, furious. "I have a master to serve! And that's The Shredder!"

"Oh, is it by debt or is by choice?" Raph asked. Mikey and Donnie helped out Raph and Leo with trapping Karai.

"You're not getting out, Karai," Leo said firmly. "We got you trapped right here, and there's not a thing you can do." Karai struggled to become free, but the weight of all the four brothers and all the pressure put upon her, she could not move. Karai eventually gave up and sighed.

"Alright, you got me," Karai said, trying to smile again. "Not that I'm afraid." She wasn't.

"Now Karai, why is it that you work for the Foot Clan?" Raph asked curious. "Tell me why you're going to try to kill us even if you don't want to. I would really like to know."

"I don't have to tell you anything, Turtle!" Karai said, spitting on Raph. Raph ignored this as he continued to keep her trapped with the help of his four brothers.

"Fish Face actually told me why he worked for The Foot Clan without me having to trap him," Raph said. "He's in the Foot Clan to pay his debt to Shredder."

"H-how did you know that?!" Karai asked.

"Actually, Blister Stockboy trapped my brothers and I as well as Dogpound and Fishface in a maze and we had to work together to get out alive, at one point," Leo explained. "You should have been there. A lot of action happened."

"I was probably too busy training or hunting you down," Karai replied. "No matter. If you let me go, I'll leave and let you boys be...for now."

"Not happening, Karai," Raph said. "We have you trapped and we'll actually kill you if you don't tell us why you're in the Foot Clan." Leo put one of his katanas near Karai's throat, showing Karai that he meant business.

"L-Leo?" Karai asked, surprised. She expected Raph to put the Sais near her throat and expected the four turtles to trap her, but she didn't expect Leo of all people to put a blade near her throat. She was generally frightened by Leo's sudden coldness.

_"DON'T DO THIS LEO!"_ Karai thought.

"I'm not playing any games, Karai," Leo said, angered. "I can kill you right here and right now. If it means saving my brothers, than I'm willing to take the risk. Besides, it's one person that will be sacrafised." His glare burned into Karai's eyes, having her feel uncomfortable, a feeling she didn't think she'd feel with any enemy before. Leo was ready to do the horrible act of murder on a girl who he had mixed feelings for. Karai was speechless as Leo drew the blade closer to her throat, cutting it a little. It started to bleed. Karai knew that Leo was serious.

"Pl-please stop!" Karai screamed, begging for mercy. "I-I..." She stopped as she realized she almost told Leo she liked him, This is one instance she never thought she'd be in; begging for her life from the enemy. This was just so twisted for Karai. She let a tear strip from her eye as Leo stopped, with his angry glare gone and a concerned glare in place. His rage stopped as he felt his heart beating fast. He put his blade away.

"L-Leo! What are you doing?!" Raph and Donnie asked. "She's our enemy!"

"Is killing Karai really going to stop the Shredder?" Leo asked firm. "No it isn't."

"But Leo, she's going to try to kill us later because she's a witch!" Raph yelled. "Why are you-"

"Listen Karai," Leo said. "When you go home tonight, think about why you are in the Foot Clan. Think about why you work for The Shredder. If you can't think of any good reason and want to leave the Foot Clan, then leave. You would do it if you had any good in you." Leo moved his brothers away from Karai, as she ran away from the Turtles in the rain, at this point all five of them soaking wet. Karai disappeared with the Turtles going back to the Surface, with three brothers mad at Leo for letting Karai go.

When they arrived, Spike was happy to see them return as well as Splinter.

"Hey guys!" Spike said as she greeted each of them. She gave Raph a hug specially for him, not caring he was soaking wet. Raph accepted the hug from Spike. "Was it raining out there?"

"Yeah man," Mikey said. "I'm surprised it didn't create a flood!"

"Mikey, why would a flood happen?" Raph asked. "It didn't rain that hard. We just got soaking wet."

"But besides that, something happened that we need to talk about," Donnie said. Leo said nothing as he walked away with one bloody katana on his left hand, one clean katana on his right hand. Splinter noticed this as he got upset.

"What happened out there?!" Splinter asked. Leo said nothing as he started to beat up the punching bag, demonstrating his anger and rage.

"Sensei, we encountered that witch Karai," Donnie explained. "So we were going to give her a beat down but then she saw us and we ended up trapping her to where she couldn't move, because she doesn't agree with The Shredder's Vendetta and doesn't want to kill us but is ordered to anyways. We threatened to kill her and Leo almost killed her, but let her live. I think he might conflicted as to letting Karai live was an act of kindness or a big mistake."

"Leo, come over here!" Splinter instructed. Leo stopped beating up the dummy and joined his brothers and Spike.

"If you ask me, he made a big mistake," Raph said. "She's going to try to kill us all."

"Even so, if she doesn't want to kill us and doesn't agree with Shredder's Vendetta, she might have some good in her...I said might," Donnie said.

"But Leo didn't do a bad thing," Splinter said. "Sometimes, letting your adversaries live, even if they want to kill you or hate you, is proof of you being the stronger man or woman. If you start with one murder, you'll go onto the next, and then the next, and it creates a big cycle of violence that will not end until the person gets stopped. Leo, you did the right thing by letting her live, even if it may not seem like it."

"But why did Leo let her live, may I ask?" Spike asked. Leo remained speechless as he glanced at his bloody katana with shame.

"Oh Spike, I forgot to tell you about Karai," Raph said. "You know how our enemy is The Foot Clan and The Krang, right?"

"Right," Spike said.

"Well, Karai is a foot clan ninja that Leo encountered by himself one time and developed a crush on her and thought she was good but she sure didn't seem good when she betrayed us," Raph said.

"Seriously Leo?" Spike asked. "She's in the Foot Clan, our enemy!"

"I...I know," Leo said, finally breaking his long period of not saying anything. "Look, I need some time to think alone."

"Very well," Splinter said. "You may do that. As for everyone else, you are free to hang out." Leo walked toward his room with the two katanas. As he entered his room, he decided to lay on his bed.

His only thoughts were of Karai and how he was falling for her.

_"L-Leo?"_ Karai's words echoed through Leo's mind. Leo tried to ignore it. _"Pl-please stop! I-I..."_

_"I what?!" _Leo asked himself, troubled.

Meanwhile, Karai arrived at the Foot Clan hideout to find her cousin, Lotus Blossom had arrived.

"Karai, there you are," Shredder said. "Your cousin is here." Her cousin smiled slyly as she approached her cousin.

"Hey there Karaizy, I've missed ya," Lotus replied, trying to give her cousin a hug.

"Don't call me that," Karai said, pushing her cousin away. Lotus then noticed the blood on her.

"Karaizy, why are you bleeding?" Lotus asked.

"KARAI!" Shredder said. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Karai sighed as she sat down. Shredder applied bandages to stop Karai's minor bleeding.

"On my way through town, I encountered the Turtles and tried to take them down, but they pinned me to the ground, trapped me and was almost killed by Leo," Karai said, sighing.

"This is exactly why your cousin is here!" Shredder said, angry. "Karai, I'm aware of The Turtles being a tough foe, but you have failed. Big time. I am disappointed. You will hunt for the Turtles tomorrow with your cousin, and when you do, do not hesitate killing them. Understand?"

"Y-yes, father," Karai said, going to her room. When she entered her room, she decided to lay on her bed.

Her thoughts were about so much. But Leo's words echoed to most in her mind.

_" When you go home tonight, think about why you are in the Foot Clan."_ Leo's words echoed in Karai's mind. "

_"I'm in the Foot Clan because my Father is in it,"_ Karai thought to herself, replying to the echoing words.

_"Think about why you work for The Shredder."_ The words echoed again.

_"He's my father," _Karai thought.

_"If you can't think of any good reason and want to leave the Foot Clan, then leave."_The words echoed again.

_"I have to stay loyal to my father...even if he is bad...right?" _Karai asked herself. _"Right?"_

_"You would do it if you had any good in you." _The words echoed again. Karai couldn't respond to the last words. She was left troubled.

**A/N: Well that was Chapter 3! I really liked this chapter. :D So yeah, more Leo and Karai in this chapter, less Spike and Raph. That's all for now.**


End file.
